Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of propulsion systems for vehicles, of the type comprising a supporting structure and at least one propeller carried by the supporting structure.
Prior Art
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,629 A discloses an outboard propulsion system. Marine propellers with an electric motor having a toroid configuration and radial blades which extend from the wall of the rotor into the central aperture of the rotor are known from US 2003/0186601 A1, EP 2 332 824 A1, EP 2 591 993 A1, EP 2 591 995 A1.
Object of the Invention
The object of the invention is that of providing a system of this type which is characterized by high efficiency, lightness and reduced dimensions.